Duke and Crystal's time
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: One by one each member of the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pup member are getting married, and having pups of their own. After Azul and Zuma's wedding Duke made his move on Crystal. Everyone is happy for them, but now its time to get the family together. Duke has his small family coming into town, and Crystal's mom whole family is coming. Duke and his family created by ctp blueice navy.
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

_**"Crystal can I talk to you please?" asked Duke as he was looking at his girlfriend Crystal who was putting her nieces and nephews to bed. **_

_**"Sure thing Duke." she smiled. "Okay you guys go off to sleep, and have a good night sleep."**_

_**"Good Night Auntie Crystal." said PJ, Shadow, Montana, and Lee. Crystal walked out the room. Skye just put her pups to bed, and so did Everest and Trixie. Crystal walked outside and found Duke by a tree. So she walked to him, and licked his cheek.**_

_**"Hey you said you wanted to talk to me." she said looking at Duke.**_

_**"Ummm yea I did." Duke said. Crystal noticed that he was getting alittle sweaty.**_

_**"What's wrong Duke?" Then Duke took out a box and put it infront of her, and grabbed her paw. "Duke?"**_

_**"Crystal, ever since we met I got lost in your beautiful eyes."**_

_**"But I don't have silver eyes anymore."**_

_**"Silver or crystal clear eyes I don't care, your still as beautiful no matter what color they are. After the craziness and drama that we went though, we still came out strong and a better couple. Nothing will take us apart, I love you and only you."**_

_**"AAAWW Duke."**_

_**"Crystal, will you marry me." Duke opened the box. Crystal looked at the the pin and back at Duke. **_

_**"Yes yes yes Duke." Crystal cried. Duke put the pin on her collar, once he did she jumped to him, and kissed him.**_

*End of Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

A month after Zuma and Azul's wedding on the beach and Duke proposed to Crystal, everyone was happy for them. Zuma and Azul had two puppies named Stan and Blue. In the morning, Crystal was still sleep right next to Duke. All the puppies were looking at them.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" asked Chris who was standing next to her brother Lyle.

"Not sure daddy told us to leave them alone." said Penny.

"We can hear you guys." said Duke.

"Penny, Chris, and Lyle didn't your dad say to leave them alone." Cleo said as she was walking to them. "Man you guys are just like your parents. Wait where is Chase and Skye?"

"They went to get..." MJ and Joey covered their sister's mouth.

"Uncle Marshall aka your father told us to keep quiet." said PJ. Crystal and Duke were both sitting up, looking at the puppies infront of them. Then the rest of the adult dogs walked in, Ryder and Katie were behind them.

"Daddy mommy, Sasha almost told the secret." said MJ and Joey as they ran to their parents.

"Like father like daughter." said Rocky.

"What I can keep a secret." said Marshall.

"No you can't you almost told Chase about his surprise birthday party when we were pups ourselves." said Skye as Lyle, Penny, and Chris sat infront of her.

"Did you guys wake them up?" Chase asked as he looked at his kids.

"No, they heard us talking daddy." said Lyle, Penny, and Chris. Duke looked at Crystal then back at his friends. Then Ryder walked to them and put a bowl of dog food infront of the both of them.

"What's this for Ryder?" asked Crystal.

"It's for you, when were planning on telling us that you and Duke are engaged." said Wendy and Trixie. They both just smiled.

"Well that doesn't matter right now as long as you two are happy." said Ryder.

"I hope you told your parents." Cleo asked. Crystal and Duke looked at each and started nervously laughing. "O no don't tell me you didn't."

"No we did." said Duke.

"Yep." Crystal said. When they all left the room, Duke looked at Crystal. "Duke what are we going to do? Good thing is that we have both families coming to our wedding but where are we going to put them all?"

"I don't know, let me talk to Ryder and see if he might know a place."

"I can talk to Katie and Cleo. Well mostly Katie." Duke laughed alittle, and kissed Crystal on the forehead.

"We're going to have to do something, this is going to be the biggest Paw Patrol and Ninja Pup wedding in the history of Adventure Bay." Then their stomachs growled. "We will ask them after we eat."

"No problem." After they ate, Duke and Crystal ran off looking for the others. So they looked in the backyard of the Lookout. Once they got there, all the saw was the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups out there. Duke started to walk backwards so that no one would see them, he had Crystal's tail in his mouth. Platinum saw they walking away, and running off. Duke and Crystal hid behind Duke's truck until they saw a letter sitting by the truck. Duke opened it and read.

"Hey guys."

"AAHH" Crystal and Duke jumped up and screamed. When they turned around it was Ryder behind them. "O its only you, hi Ryder."

"Sorry to scare you two, but the others have been alittle worried about you guys, so they asked me if I can talk to you."

"Well Ryder Duke was looking for you, but do you know where Katie is at." asked Crystal.

"Yea, she went back to the spa. Why what's up Crystal?"

"Nothing Duke you talk to Ryder, and I'll chat with Katie."

"Then we'll meet up at the flower shop later." said Duke.

"No problem." Crystal smiled and gave Duke a kiss then run off. Duke turned to Ryder with a smile.

"Ryder can we talk please, but somewhere so the others can't hear us please."

"Sure. Come on we can talk in my room." They walked off. At the spa, Katie and Cleo were talking and giggling having a girls time. Crystal walked in.

"Hello Katie. Hi Cleo." she said.

"Hey Crystal." the girls said.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing just doing Katie's hair since later we have to help you and Duke pick a place for your wedding." said Cleo.

"Well I did wanted to talk to you both. Well mostly Katie, but nevermind."

"You can talk."

"What's on your mind Crystal?" said Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Lookout in Ryder's room upstairs, him and Duke were inside. Duke never saw Ryder's room before, and it wasn't what him and the others pups expected to been like.

"So Duke what did you want to talk about?" said Ryder.

"Well remember when Cleo asked if we told our parents."

"Yea."

"Well when I told my parents, they were happy, so they are going to come and help with the wedding."

"O okay that's good."

"No that's not, since Ghost is married to Lala."

"Nevermind, Scar and Lola are going to be here since they are part of your family."

"Only by marriage Ryder. I told my parents that I didn't want them there, but my mom said that I have to end it with them to gain whatever I lost when they tryed to kill Crystal and Chase. The problem is that I don't want them here. I don't want Lola nowhere near Crystal. It's already bad that, I can't have children, but if Lola finds out its going to start something. Crystal got her energy and strength back thanks to Trixie and Wendy. But according to Trixie she's still alittle weak at some spots on her body from the poison."

"Well, I know for one thing that your parents, Jill, Blaster and her sister Snowdrop can stay here. Talk to Ghost ask him if Scar and Lola can stay with him, and explain why."

"Thanks Ryder, I call him now." Duke said and ran off. Then Ryder's pup pad started to ring.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder its me Katie, can you, Duke, and the rest of the team come over please. I'll explain when you get here."

"No problem." He hanged up, and went downstairs. Duke ran to him.

"Ryder I asked my brother, and his Lala. Lala already said that they have stay there at their place."

"Okay cool, lets head to Katie's can you get the rest of the team, and tell them that they can bring their kids with them."

"No problem Ryder." Duke ran off. At Katie's Crystal and Cleo were agruing Ryder and them could here them from outside. When they got in Katie was shaking her head trying to stay calm.

"Can you two please calm down? Puppies attack Cleo please." yelled Katie. The pups started to run, pin Cleo to the ground and started to lick her face. Cleo started laughing. Then a boy around her age walked in with a German Shepard next to him. "Hey your here?" Katie smiled.

"Yep."

"Ryder this is Jayden." Katie walked alittle closer to Ryder. "This is the one I told you that Cleo likes." she said quietly in his ear.

"O I remember you told me that. You run the hotel downtown right?" Ryder asked.

"Yep, Katie called me, but I heard yelling in the background." said Jayden then he turned his head and saw puppies on top of something. The only thing he saw was wrist down of whoever the puppies were on, so he walked to the puppies and looked.

"Guys come get your kids, I can't breath, and I'm smelling dog-breath. EEEWWW." Cleo yelled. The puppies got off of her and walked away with a look saying "We accomplished something good." Cleo was staying laying on the floor but she saw the guy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you to Cleo." Ryder, Katie, the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups laughed as Cleo made a face, but then saw Crystal and Duke talking to each other quietly.

"Okay you two no more secrets this is going crazy. What's going on?" asked Chase. Duke and Crystal remain quiet, and looked at the floor.

"START..." Trixie yelled but Rocky covered her mouth. Platinum walked to his Crystal, but she backed up.

"Crystal what's wrong?" he asked.

"Momma is coming."

"How is that bad?"

"But she's going to being the whole family. I had a chat with her a while back while Duke was talking to his parents. I saw our whole family Platinum, and they are going to help me and Duke with the wedding."

"But there are only two problems. One of her cousins got put in jail by a Ninja Pup years back, hates the Ninja pup, and whats her revenge on the pup. The second problem is that Scar and Lola are going to be in town. But I spoke to Ghost and Lala today and they said that Scar and Lola will remain away from Crystal and Chase." said Duke as he stood by Crystal. Everyone was quiet.

"Well to keep your family away from the Ninja Pups, they can stay at the hotel." said a pup.

"Hey Ben whats up." Kari said as she walked to him.

"O hi I didn't know you was here." Ben said as he blushed alittle. Kari giggled alittle and smiled. "But ummm yea ummm Crystal you could have your family stay at the hotel right Jayden."

"Yea its not a problem with me."

"Really thanks Jayden." said Crystal.

"No problem, I'm always willing on helping the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups." said Jayden.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week the both families were coming and the team has been cleaning to make the place nice and clean. Each puppy got groomed that day. Jayden and Ben was there to help. They were at Katie's spa. Sasha, and Penny were playing in the water while Chris was trying to relax while Cleo was looking for Blue.

"Zuma Azul, where is Blue?" Cleo yelled.

"While yelling her name is not going to work, but I have a clue where she might be. Zuma where is Pepper?" Azul giggled. Zuma had a purple stuff toy bear in his mouth.

"Right here why?"

"Can you push the right paw and hand it to me?" So Zuma handed her the bear, and pushed the paw.

"I love you Blue." Then from the backroom Blue came running out. Cleo picked her up and put her in the tub with Penny, Chris, and Sasha. Jupitar, Greg, and Luna were standing by their parents.

"Stay still Jupitar, let me put this bow on you." said Trixie.

"Mom do I have to wear a bow, can I wear a hairbow tie."

"Fine with me, but we need to get you a collar soon." Then Cleo and Ryder had to boxes sitting to the corner.

"Trixie, don't worry we got it." said Cleo. she walked to the boxes, and opened one. "Jupitar, Greg, PJ, Storm, Montana, Lee, Stan and Luna can you guys here please." So they all ran to Cleo, since they were all clean and had their baths. "Me and Ryder have a gift for all the puppies."

"Since you guys are getting bigger, and I know that you guys are going to be just like your parents. Each collar has its own tracker tag, so we know where you guys are at." said Ryder. Cleo put the collars on them.

"Cool, mommy daddy look." Chris said as she ran to Chase and Skye.

"We see, don't loss it you guys." said Chase. Katie looked at the clock.

"Come on guys we have to get going soon." So they finished up, and left the spa heading to the train. When they got there, they saw Duke and Crystal there. Crystal had her white bow on her collar, and Cleo put a white bow on her ear. Ghost and Lala were with them. The train got there, Duke's family came out, so did Blaster, Scar and Lola.

"O Duke its good to see you again." said Snow.

"How are you son?" said Josh.

"Hey mom hey dad." Duke said as he hugged him. Then Duke got tackled.

"Hey Duke." said Snowdrop and Jill.

"One Ouch that hurt and two hey how are my two sisters doing?"

"We're good."

"Hey Duke." said Blaster.

"Hey what's up."

"Not much, just enjoying life. And congrats on the engagement and same to you Crystal."

"Thank you." Duke and Crystal both said then looked at Scar and Lola. Scar already got body-slammed by Trixie. Lola was helping him up, but dropped him when she noticed Duke with a bowtie.

"Duke you look handsome." she said. Duke remain quiet.

"Step away from him Lola." Crystal said. Lola looked at her but noticed that she had an engagement ring with the letter D on it.

"So your getting married, which means Duke is free. Yay!"

"No I'm still taken." Duke said as he put his paw on Crystal's.

"What your getting married to her?" So wait why am I here?" Lola asked.

"Because since I'm part of Duke's family from getting married to Ghost, I want the two of you on your best behavior. Which means nothing crazy Lola." said Lala. Scar got up, and saw puppies around.

"How can I help you kids?" Then he looked real good on one of them. "Ummm kid what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Chris, the daughter of Chase and Skye second born."

"No way, now you guys are popping out babies. Let me guess your the daughter of the crazy one and the recycling one." he said pointing to Luna. She only nodded yes. "My goodness, I missed alot when I was gone."

"Duke my mom is here." Crystal said. They saw a big group walking there way. The Ninja pups lined up next to Crystal, Duke got pushed to the back until Platinum moved so he could be with Crystal. The Paw Patrol stood next to them, Katie had the puppies as Ryder and Cleo stood behind them. When the group stopped, and smiled.

"Hello everyone." said Amber, Platinum and Crystal's mom.

"Hi mom." said Crystal and Platinum.

"Grandma!" yelled PJ, Storm, Montana, and Lee. They ran to her.

"O my grandpups how are you guys?" she said.

"Grandma?" said the old Yorkshire Terrier. "Who is your father young pups?"

"There ours." said Platinum and Wendy they step forward.

"You look familiar, you remind me of my nephew who's died along time ago." said the Terrier who looks like Amber but has blue eyes.

"Wait no it can't be. Platinum." said the old Yorkshire Terrier.

"That's me, and this is my sister Crystal and my beautiful wife Wendy. But how do you know my name." Platinum asked. Then the whole family started crying.

"Now do you believe me, I told you that they are alive, and that I found them. Kids when I was around your age I went off on my own to found myself. That's how I might your father, but I went back home. Your father was able to find my and told me that you two were killed and he throw this picture at me." said Amber and handed them the picture.

"I remember that day, it was a couple of weeks after I was born." Crystal said.

"Wow even when you were a young puppy, you're still beautiful." Duke said.

"AAWW thank you Duke." she kissed him, but got hit by a stick. "Ouch." she turned to look at Lola but she was behind Scar. Then she looked at her mom. Her mom was pointing to the old one.

"Who are you and what are you doing with her?" she yelled.

"Mom I told you already. Crystal is getting married, and that's the guy she's getting married to. His name is Duke." Amber yelled.

"O you did say that. So when will we expect pups from you two?" she said. Duke and Crystal eyes opened wide, they looked at each other then back at her.

"Well grandma, I'm not sure if she'll be able to carry any." said Trixie.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Trixie. A friend of your grandchildren."

"Okay hi now shut up."

"Crystal I like her."

"Daddy can we go back to the Lookout now." asked Lee.

"Sure." Platinum said and they all walked back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Cleo woke up, but was still laying on her bed. Her long black hair was all over the bed. She was happy that her hair grew back to its normal length, when she lived in Washington the men in black cut her hair. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said as she put the blanket over her head. The door opened, when she felt pressure on her legs, she sat up and saw that it was Kari. "Morning Kari."

"Morning." she said and walked to her. Cleo rubbed her head with a smile, then Ryder walked by since the pups had an appointment at Katie's that morning.

"Morning Cleo." Ryder said with a smile.

"Morning Ryder." she said with a blush on her face, and just grabbed the blanket over her body. Kari saw her face.

"Why did you do that for?" Kari asked.

"Well for one thing I only wearing a bra and underwear when I sleep, so I didn't want Ryder to see me."

"I meant the blushing part."

"O thats nothing. I just have a small crush on Ryder."

"You do, why don't you tell him."

"Why don't you tell that other pup you been seeing that you like him?" Cleo teased her alittle with a smile on her face.

"I will when I can."

"If you say so but let me get up and take my shower, so I can help Katie with the appointments." Cleo got out her bed and showered she put her Paw Patrol jacket on with a pair of her black cargo pants on, and a white shirt. She combed her hair out, and looked in the mirror. "Maybe one day I can tell Ryder how I feel." Kari was still sitting on her bed. "Come on Kari lets go downstairs. So they went downstairs, and saw the Paw Patrol sitting there half sleep. Wendy and Platinum had their group there, so did Marshall and Everest, Chase and Skye, Zuma and Azul, Rocky and Trixie. Then Grandma Terrier and Amber walked in.

"Morning Cleo." they all said.

"Morning guys. Ryder left already." Kari let out a giggle. Cleo gave her a look. "Don't let me tell your brother Kari." Kari looked at her and stop laughing. Chase looked at the both of them, then looked back at Skye. "Okay Wendy I can take you, Platinum and your puppies." She walked to them and picked up the four puppies PJ, Montana, Storm, and Lee. Platinum and Wendy walked behind her.

"Okay then I can take Rubble and Brittany." said Katie. Rubble and Brittany jumped up and walked behind Katie. During Platinum's family check up, Wendy saw Cleo's face.

"What's wrong Cleo?" Wendy asked her as she was checking on Storm. Cleo looked at her and then smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. PJ that's my hair." Cleo laughed.

"Sorry" PJ said frowning.

"AAAWW its okay, I just going to have to tie my hair up." Cleo said as she picked up PJ.

"Hey Cleo, can you help me with something?" Cleo turned around and looked at Katie who was checking Brittany. "I well Ryder just asked me out on a date not to long ago. Between you and Azul you two have a good taste in fashion. So I thought I can ask you if you can help me." Cleo looked at her, and then smiled.

"Sure I can help."

"And so can we." They both turned and saw Azul, Skye, and Crystal by the door. The boys were pulling on their tails. "Katie you helped us get ready for our dates so we want to help." said Azul.

"Zuma, Chase, and Duke can help Ryder." said Crystal as she looked at Duke. The three dogs looked at each other then at the girls.

"I'm not getting into this." yelled Trixie. Everest just laughed. Marshall and Rocky just sat there smiling.

"Thanks girls, Brittany you and Rubble are healthy and your bath is ready. Trixie you Rocky and your pups are up now." Katie said. Kari looked at Cleo face and saw alittle bit of sadness, but she know that this was going to happen. Then Ben came in. "Hi how can I help you?" Katie asked. Kari walked to him, and smiled.

"Hi Ben."

"Hey Kari, I didn't know that you were going to be here today. I can come back someother time." Ben started to walk the other way until Duke stopped him.

"You're limping, let me take a look at your leg." Duke said. Ben looked at him. So Kari walked to him giving him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be with you." Kari told him. Ben was red as ever when she did that. So he nodded and followed Duke. Cleo giggles alittle when she saw that.

"Okay Platinum you and your family are in good shape. Chase, Skye you and your group are up." Cleo said. After the all of them were done, they remain there to help Katie get ready for her date with Ryder. Cleo was doing her hair, while Azul was doing her nails. "When did you learn to do that?"

"While after watching Katie do our nails, I did it to mine. See." Azul showed them her nails. Lola was just sitting there


	6. Chapter 6

The boys walked back to the Lookout to help Ryder, who was playing a game on his pup pad. Kari was with them. So she walked up to Ryder.

"Ryder do you like an other girl then Katie?" Ryder looked at her with a strange look, and kneeled down to her level.

"No not really, I always had feelings for Katie since I first met her. Why do you ask?" Ryder asked.

"Nevermind." Kari walked off heading back to the Katie's. The boys saw what happened.

"Dude that was weird." said Zuma as him and the rest of the guys walked to Ryder.

"Maybe a girl the she knows likes Ryder also." said Marshall.

"But the only girl thats around Ryder's age and who we all know is Cleo." said Rubble.

"Are you thinking that Cleo might have a crush on Ryder?" asked Duke. They looked at each other and at Ryder who was looking at them.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Platinum said.

"You mean call her now, but she's helping Katie right now. And we all knew that Katie has feelings for Ryder before he figured it out himself." said Rocky.

"He's right." said Chase. Back with the girls, Katie and Cleo were in another room, while the dogs stayed in the hallway. They saw Kari walking in, so they walked to her.

"Ummm Kari you know that Chase called me right." Skye said looking at her.

"I hada feeling he did."

"Whats going now, the only thing we heard was that you asked Ryder if he liked another girl other then Katie?" said Everest. Cleo walked out, and got Kari by the collar. The girls were lost.

"Okay so what did he say?" Cleo asked while eating a strawberry.

"He said no not really." Kari said looking at her. "I'm sorry Cleo."

"Don't worry about it, I never showed my feelings to him anyway. So I'm more of a sister to him. So don't worry about it girl."

"Okay." They both walked back to the group. Cleo walked back into the room where Katie was. Kari walked to the window and saw that Ben was out there. So she ran to the room, was in there for five minutes then ran out. Then Katie walked out.

"You look great Katie." said Everest.

"I'm okay." They heard and ran out and saw Sasha against the wall. Then Ryder walked in and saw Katie.

"Wow Katie you look wonderful." he said. Then Cleo phone went off.

"See you guys later." she said and ran off. Katie and Ryder went on their date, while the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups went back to the Lookout. Cleo walked around until she saw Jayden holding Kari and Ben. Cleo walked to him slowly. "Hi." The boy looked up, and saw Cleo.

"Hey Cleo" He put Kari in her arms.

"I'm going back home now, so she can be somewhere safe."

"Okay have a nice night Cleo."

"You too Jayden." Cleo walked away heading back to the spa. When she walked in she saw the dogs and pups there still. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cleo what happened to her?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure, when she wakes up I will ask her okay." Cleo said looking at Kari smiling. The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups stayed there that night. When Kari woke up in the middle of the night she was in Cleo's room. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hi, what are you still doing up?" Kari asked. "Wait where's Ben?"

"He went back home with his owner, he lives down the block at the hotal remember so you can see him whenever you want."

"We were running from a big stray dog, but we ended up slamming into a brick wall, but it looks like the dog left us alone after that."

"Well that makes sense. So did you tell him, or was the kiss you gave him was a hint for him?" Kari blushed alittle, and walked to Cleo side since she was on the bed also.

"Well he told me today that he liked me. Thats why he came by."

"AAWW that's so cute. Good job girl, but you know that your going to have to tell Chase that you have a boyfriend now."

"I know don't remind me. So are you planning on telling Ryder that you have a crush on him." Outside the door, Katie was talking past on heard them talking.

"I'm not planning on telling him, its pointless now. He's going to end up with Katie. And second you mean had a crush on him. I'm over Ryder now, it was only a small crush nothing big. So no biggy."

"Your over Ryder?! Okay who's the new guy. Ben's owner or someone else?"

"Well there's not many boys in Adventure around my age. There's only Ryder and what was his name again." Cleo started to forget his name.

"Jayden. His name is Jayden."

"Right, I mean come on Jayden may not be a bad person, but I only met him once and that was at your brother's wedding. Whatever lets just go back to sleep." Kari smiled and rolled up facing Cleo.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Lookout in the morning, both families were getting to know each other, but one of them have been getting Wendy the strange look. Then their collars went off.

"Paw Patrol Ninja Pups to the Lookout."

"Come on now, but Ryder needs us."

"Mom can you help Katie watch the pups." Platinum asked.

"Sure thing, go help the town." Amber said as her son ran off.

"Amber what does Platinum do for a living." asked Grandma Terrier.

"Well him and Crystal are part of a group called the Ninja Pups, they lived in Enchanted City before they helped the Paw Patrol save Ryder. Trixie, Brittany, Azul, and Wendy are also Ninja Pups. Which I know that my grandpups are going to Ninja Pups also."

"Ninja Pups, I knew that she looked familiar. She put me in jail years back." said one of the cousins. Then the tv went on, the pups were watching their parents at work.

"Katie what are they doing?" asked Amber.

"They love to watch their parents working, and Ryder will only let them watch the ones that don't show that their going to be in danger. But I think this mission they are looking for Alex in the woods." Katie said. Everyone was watching, and seeing the reactions of the pups. Duke's family was use to it, but Crystal's family wasn't. When they got back to the Lookout, they can hear Trixie yelling at Alex since Mr. Porter was out of town that day. Platinum walked into the room, but walked out.

"Crystal they don't look that happy in their. And I mean our family." he said.

"This is not good." Crystal said.

"MOMMY!" Everyone ran into the room and saw Wendy pinned down by the neck and the kids trying to help her.

"Kids go to Katie now." The pups listened and ran to Katie. "Union what are you doing to my wife." yelled Platinum.

"She's the one who put me in jail, and why are you even a Ninja Pup." said Union.

"Her brother Lightning took us in, and he made us part of the Ninja Pups. If I would have never met him then I would have never met the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Katie, Cleo, and I would have never met the love of my life. Also my kids wouldn't be here today."

"And I would have never met Duke, and be getting married. Now get off of her!" yelled Crystal. Union pushed harder but on her ribs one broke.

"AAAHHHHHH." Wendy screamed tears were coming down her face. She was trying to get free but Union wasn't letting her get up. So she used her back legs and kicked her. Union hit the wall. Platinum and Duke ran to get her. "I'm fine. Katie get all the pups out of here now." Wendy yelled. So she did. "I don't even know you Union, I think you have the wrong Ninja pup."

"No it's you I remember those baby blue eyes. This small of white fur was there infront of her brother's body. Since she saw me almost kill him. Her brother had this chain that was also around his neck, shape as a bolt." Union said. Wendy started to tear up. Platinum stood next to her, put his paw over her shoulder. Then Union threw the chain infront of Wendy. It was the bolt. Wendy and Platinum looked at it then at Union.

"You killed my brother." Wendy said softly.

"So now your starting to remember and after you turned me in."

"No, that Lightning myself, before the Ninja Pups were put as the unknown group of crime-fighters." said Platinum.

"How do you know you didn't know them by that time?"

"Yes I did. Chase do you have police records of Enchanted City? If you do I need the last police record under Ninja Pup help."

"Umm yea, let me get it." Chase said and walked away. When he came back it with the folder, and gave it to Platinum. He looked in the folder and took out the last arrest down before Lightning died. Platinum showed it to his cousin.

"It was Lighting that put you in jail not Wendy, and it said life in jail. So how did you get out?" Platinum yelled. Union didn't answer, instead he attacked Wendy. The fighting went on and Wendy two more rib cage bone broken, and was threw to the wall. Azul, and Brittany jumped in with the help of Trixie, Skye and Crystal.

"O please you guys are weak. I beat each of you" Union said.

"Well you still have me here? Duke get the girls out of here. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Ben help him. Chase call Aaliyah and the police." said Platinum. They listened and left. Platinum attacked his cousin and he won. Union got arrested and got send back to jail. Duke had to do surgery on Wendy to fix her rib cage.

"Daddy, are you okay? Where's mommy?" asked the kids.

"I'm fine and don't worry mommy will be alright."

"How dare you get your own cousin arrested." said Grandma Terrier.

"He tired to kill our teammate also know as your own grandson's wife Wendy." yelled Brittany.

"And he got out of jail, he had life in jail, no bail nothing. So it was a good thing too." said Azul.

"Crystal when will I be expecting great grandpups from you." Grandma Terrier ignored Brittany and Azul. Zuma and Rubble had to pull them away.

"Well grandma, I don't think my body can have any, after I got poisoned by Lola years back."Crystal said as she was looking at the floor.

"Why not, if you can't have children then how are you doing to remain married. Children helps the marriage stay strong. Duke will end up leaving you, maybe for that Lola girl." Lola smiled when she heard that.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you Lola." said Lala and Jill.

"Why Duke would have been happy with her?" said Snowdrop.

"Snowdrop please shut up." yelled Jill. Duke's parents were quiet, and remain out of it.

"I really don't need this now, I'm going inside Duke's truck. Azul Skye, call me when Duke's done in there." Crystal walked off. Jill and Snowdrop were arguing when she left.

"You got it." They both said. Once Duke was done, and checked the girls injuries. They were good also, and Wendy surgery went well, she was asleep. Platinum and the kids got around her and fell asleep next to her. Platinum licked her forehead, and put his arm over her. Duke was looking for Crystal, the girls only pointed to where she went. So Duke was trying to leave the Lookout but Lola was in his way. So Lala got her by the tail and went home with Ghost and Scar. So Duke left the Lookout and went to his truck. When the door opened he saw Crystal laying down, looking at the floor then looked at him. He walked in his truck, kissed her on the lips, and layed down next to her. Duke closed the door, so that they could talk alone without anyone hearing them and ending up felling asleep there. Upstairs in Ryder's room him, Jayden and the girls were talking.

"So what are we going to do Ryder. Duke and Crystal wanted both of their families here for their wedding." said Katie.

"But now Crystal's family is trying to attack her and the Ninja pups, while the Paw Patrol is trying to keep a eye on Lola to make sure that she's not planning anything to break Duke and Crystal up." Cleo said as she was sitting upside down on a chair.

"Cleo your wearing a skirt." said Katie

"I know and?"

"Nevermind, what's going to happen now?"

"Its up to them, if they still want her family here or not." Ryder said.

"I agree with Ryder, just wait until tomorrow to see what happens." Jayden said moving Cleo so she can be sitting on her butt. Cleo gave him a look, cross her arms and rolled her eyes at him. The next day Duke and Crystal were awake and was enjoying the morning together.

"Duke thank you for cheering me up last night, but you know that its going to get worst after my appointment with Trixie today. And the fact the my mom, and grandmother is going to be there." Crystal said looking at him.

"Don't worry I know things well get better this time, you will be a mother one day I just know it." Duke encouraged her.

"Morning Duke and Crystal." They turned around and saw Lola there. Crystal walked into the Lookout, and so did Duke. Lola followed them. Trixie was alright up, and was getting annoyed by Grandma Terrier. So Crystal and Duke walked and pushed Trixie in the room.

"Okay Crystal take your collar off and lets get this started before I have to wake up my kids." Trixie said annoyed from Grandma Terrier.

"Okay and sorry about Grandma Terrier." Crystal said as she took off her collar. She got in the water.

"Okay Duke turn off the lights, Amber and Granny please be quiet please."

"Don't tell what to do you evil bad Ninja Pup." said Grandma Terrier. Trixie rolled her eyes, then closed them. The water started to glow.

"I hate this part, I think I'm going to be sick." Crystal said as she covered her mouth. Then the water stopped glowing, and started to die down. Trixie started sweating, then was pushed to the wall. Duke ran to her, and saw that she was out cold. Ryder and them ran in, saw Trixie on the floor and Crystal floating in the water eyes closed. So Duke got Crystal out the water, while Rocky got Trixie up. Five hours past when Trixie started to wake up. Rocky was next to her well their pups were sitting infront of her.

"Mommy!" Greg, Luna, and Jupitar yelled.

"Trixie your up." Rocky said.

"Yea, I'm fine just have this terrible headache." Trixie said as she was rubbing her head. The rest of them walked to her.

"Are you okay Trix?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, wait where's Crystal? I'm done with her appointment." Trixie got up, but felt alittle dizzy.

"I'm right here." They turned their heads. In the same room Crystal was laying down with her eyes still closed. So Trixie got up, walked to her with the help from Rocky, and put her paw on Crystal's stomach. She saw Trixie starting to sweat again, and had a frown on her face. "What's going on Trixie?" Crystal asked. Trixie opened her eyes, and looked at Duke first then at Crystal.

"Crystal Duke I'm sorry." she started.

"Sorry for what?" Duke asked. Then a tear came down Trixie's face.

"Trix, what's going on?" Crystal asked. The Paw Patrol walked to them and gathered around Duke and Crystal.

"I'm sorry but Crystal because of the poison and on how long it been in your body before we went to get the cure from my father. So thanks to little miss Lola the poison destroyed your eggs, so...you can't have kids at all." Trixie said slowly. Crystal looked at her face thinking that she was joking but Trixie never cry. Then Crystal started crying, Duke hugged her.

"Wow so Duke is going to marry a girl that can't have kids. Man you should have stay with me." Lola said laughing. Crystal pushed Duke out the way, and attacked Lola. The fight didn't last long when Lala jumped in.

"Lola go back home to mom and dad now. This girl has been hurt, and its all your fault. You wanted Duke so bad that when he found love you wanted to break them up. Teasing her because she can't have kids. That's wrong and its your fault, you should be ashamed of yourself. Lola you caused her so much pain that I'm not even happy to call you my sister. But now I'm putting an end to this. Leave Lola go back home. Scar take her home please." said Lala then she hugged Crystal while she was crying. Lola looked at Duke who was crying also. Scar tap her shoulder.

"But Lala." Lola spoke.

"Come on Lola lets go. I'm going to take you back home." Scar said.

"Scar please, Lala come on you can't be on her side."

"I'm on the side of love, and I saw how much Duke loved Crystal when I first met her. He was happy, and according to some stories that I heard from Scar and Blaster. Duke wasn't never this happy while he was dating you. You didn't want him with no one else, so you went out and try to kill her. All this damage is from you. SO LEAVE NOW LOLA!" Lala said. Lola ran off, while Scar was behind her. During the rest of the day Crystal wasn't talking to anyone. Duke left her alone, for alittle until he saw that she didn't eaten dinner. Crystal was in Duke's doghouse all day. Duke saw her and put her bowl infront of her face. Crystal looked at the bowl then at Duke, and pushed the bowl away.

"I'm not hungry Duke." she said. Duke kissed her cheek, and put his paw on hers. Then Crystal's stomach growled.

"Crystal you can't fool me, I know your hungry." Duke smiled alittle. Crystal just giggled, and took a bite from the food. In the Lookout, Trixie was relaxing with the kids, Rocky had to go to Jake's mountain and repair something for him. Everest went with him but drove her snowplow. Jupitar was sleep while her brother Greg was watching tv, and Luna was playing with her mom's tail. Then Grandma Terrier walked up to her, and before opened her mouth.

"What do you want Granny?" Trixie said as she was looking at Luna.

"What was all of that craziness that you did on Crystal? I know you did something. Everyone in this family were able to have children. So what did you do you Evil ninja pup." demanded Grandma Terrier.

"I did nothing. You have no idea what she went though, her case is very rare and I'm the only one that can help her right now. So please Granny leave it alone."

"No she's my granddaughter."

"And she's my friend, your grandson almost killed Wendy. Your family picking fights with me and the rest of the Ninja Pups. Just because of what happen in the past doesn't mean we're still the same. Things changed when Union was sent to jail. We started helping people even if they didn't know it was us. Sometimes they didn't want our help, but we helped them anyway."

"Your still bad pups."

"Whatever Granny. Greg Luna come on its time to eat." Trixie picked up Jupitar and walked away. Grandma Terrier went to look for Platinum. Outside Wendy was relaxing while the kids playing. Platinum was play fighting with Lee and PJ while the girls were playing with their stuff twin bears. Grandma Terrier saw them gave them the evil look.

"Hello Platinum."

"O great." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Hello Grandma Terrier, how can I help you?" Platinum said looking at her while he had PJ under one paw and Lee was under his tail.

"What are you doing with her?" she pointed to Wendy.

"Grandma Terrier, Wendy is my wife. What's the problem?"

"Why does she mean so much to you?"

"It was love at first sight when I might her, but my main goal was to protect Crystal. I failed once, and that's not going to happen again. Wendy and I have history together, when Lightning died, he told me to watch out for his sister. But looking after her turned into crushing on her then I ended up taking her out on a date, and that's how we ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. It took me awhile to open up to her as a girlfriend but it turned out good. Now we're married and have kids, and I'm happy." Platinum kissed Wendy on the forehead.

"Whatever where is your sister?"

"I think she's with Duke by his doghouse." answered Wendy.

"I didn't ask you Evil Ninja Pup. Shut up." Grandma Terrier walked away. She went to Duke doghouse and saw that the door was closed, so at first she knocked. No one answered, so she knocked again, and still no answer. She got a stick and opened the door herself. "What are you two doing?" she yelled.

"Grandma Terrier what are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"Why didn't you knock?" Duke asked.

"I did, but I guess you two were to busy kissing to hear me. Your not even married you shouldn't be sleeping together."

"We were only kissing that's not a big deal. We weren't..." Duke covered Crystal's mouth.

"No one needs to know that part Crystal dear."

"Oopps sorry, but how can I help you grandma."

"Well I came here to take you to see a doctor." she said.

"Why?" Duke and Crystal both asked.

"Because that Ninja Pup was wrong. You can have kids, and I'm going to help you." Duke and Crystal looked at each other then back at her.

"No thank you Grandma Terrier." they both said and walked back into the doghouse.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Katie and Cleo were making breakfast for everyone. Then Jayden and Ben walked in before Crystal's family came in to start more problems. Most of them left since they didn't want to be near the Ninja Pups. Amber told Crystal about it, and Crystal's answer was "Okay good let them leave, I really don't care anymore. They are my friends." Jayden was watching Cleo trying to flip the pancake, so he walked to her put his hands over hers, and together they were able to flip the pancake. The dogs looked at them.

"Morning and your welcome Cleo." Jayden said.

"Morning to you to, and I was going to say thank you." Cleo said not looking at him. They both looked and saw Kari and Ben wasn't there. "I love it when she does that."

"Cleo let me guess." Trixie started.

"Whatever you are thinking your right."

"But she didn't tell Chase."

"Nope." Chase looked at them. "Chase do you have a clue what's going now." Then everyone was looking at Chase. He noticed them looking at him, and walked to the window, where he saw his sister and Ben playing outside. Ben pinned her down, and Kari licked his cheek. They were both laughing. "Well do you Chase." Cleo yelled.

"My sister is in love with Ben, but she's scared to tell me." Chase finally said. Everyone was shocked.

"So you don't mind." Skye said walking to him.

"Nope, I'll just wait until she comes to me and tell me."

"Dude when did you get so calm." said Zuma.

"He must of learned from Platinum." said Crystal as she was laying on Duke's back. They all laughed.

"So after Duke and Crystal wedding. Who's that next couple to get married?" asked Jayden. The dogs all looked at each other.

"Its between Rubble and Brittany or Trixie and Rocky." said Skye and Azul.

"I thought the evil Ninja Pup and Rocky were already married." said Grandma Terrier.

"No Granny we're not married, we just had pups before marriage." said Trixie.

"Well that's sad." said Grandma Terrier then walk away. Azul just shook her head.

"Azul shut up. Not everyone can be like you, little miss prefect."

"O quiet Trixie, atleast I got married. It's not my fault that your scared if you get married Rocky might leave, just like what your dad did to your mom." Azul yelled at her, and without a warning Trixie jumped her. Chase, Marshall, Platinum, Rocky, Zuma, and Duke ran to stop them. Crystal ran to get a table ready in case Duke needed it if one of them has a broken bone. Cleo ran to help the boys. Trixie threw Azul to the wall, but Azul ran back. Platinum stepped infront of them.

"Stop the both of you now." he yelled but Azul just smiled, jumped over him and attacked Trixie from above. "Crystal why did you teach her that move." he looked at his sister.

"Sorry Plat." Crystal said. Everest, Skye and Brittany looked at her. "What whenever Platinum got in my way I jumped over him." Then Rocky and Zuma were able to get the girls apart holding them by there collars. Azul and Trixie were breathing heavy, sweating and have afew marks.

"We should have kick you off the team you spoiled brat. You may have cared for us, but you never cared about ours feelings!" Trixie yelled.

"Me not caring for ours feelings. You must be talking about yourself. You tease me about liking Zuma so many times it was crazy. I NEVER said anything about you and Rocky until you started to show your feelings more to him. BUT MINE WERE ALL PLAYFUL TEASING, NOT COLD HEARTED COMMENTS THAT THE OTHER PUP COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL HER PARENTS POPPED UP WHILE WE WERE LOOKING FOR CRYSTAL!" Azul yelled back.

"YOU ALWAYS MADE FUN OF ME."

"NO I NEVER DID, I NEVER KNOW THAT YOU LIKED ROCKY UNTIL YOU FIRST KISSED HIM AFTER WE FOUND ALEX." Trixie shutted her mouth. "Wendy was the first one to say something about you liking Rocky. I was the last one to know. You teased me about falling in love with Zuma. So next time, you say something about me teasing you think before you open your mouth." Azul said starting to walk to the door, and left. Trixie walked away to a different room, and locked it. Rocky was already in there before she did. Everyone was quiet, Katie, Cleo and Jayden went back to the pancakes. Crystal and Duke left to continue their plans for the wedding with the help from Brittany and Rubble. Chase and Skye had to leave since Aaliyah invited them over for the day. In the other room where Trixie and Rocky were. Rocky was looking at Trixie as she was sitting in the corner.

"How can I help you Rocky?" she said not looking at him.

"I'm just here for you if you need me." She walked to him and just smiled. Rocky kissed her on the forehead. Rocky lift her head with his paw to see her green eyes. They kissed, Trixie was shocked alittle, but she closed her eyes, and kiss him back. Outside Zuma, Blue, and Stan walked up to Azul who was just laying on her back looking at the blue sky.

"Hi Zuma." she said.

"How did you know that it was me?" She sat up and giggled as their kids walked to her and hugged her front legs.

"Who else would come and find me? Hello my babies."

Zuma kissed her cheek, they both cuddled with their kids and enjoyed their day watching the sky then headed to the bench. That night everyone was worried after the fight between Trixie and Azul that no one has seen Trixie or Rocky. Azul and Zuma was back before dinner. Jupitar, Greg, and Luna were sleep waiting for their parents to come out of the room.

"Well she still has to be here, cause we were outside and didn't come across her and Rocky." said Zuma.

"Katie where is the key to this room?" The dogs turned and saw Katie and Cleo trying to open a door.

"Someone took the key it was in my room." Katie yelled from her room. Azul smelled under the door. Then signaled the girls to take a smell. So Everest, Skye, and Brittany smelled.

"Is she doing zoodoo in there?" Brittany asked the girls.

"I think so, it smells sweet in there." said Everest.

"Katie don't worry just let them be, they'll come out later." said Skye. So they left the door alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Things for the wedding was going well. Duke and Crystal got alot done thanks to the help of the Paw Patrol, Ninja Pups and Amber. Crystal's family the ones that remain in Adventure Bay didn't want to help since the Ninja Pups were around. It was only three more weeks until the wedding, and there is more to do. At the morning meeting in the Lookout, everyone was there Crystal was jumping since she was happy that she's going to be getting married to the love of her life.

"Okay guys, we have three weeks left until the wedding, so Katie what is left on their list." said Ryder.

"Well we still have to do cake tasting, Mr. Porter will be here at noon today. Next are getting flowers for the bridesmaids since the flower is white and red. Me and the girls are going to the flower shop today after this meeting. Then its just to get the Lookout clean since the after party is going to be here. The main area where its going to be is almost done. And that's it." said Katie.

Hey guys we have a guest here." said Cleo as she and the dog walked in. The dog was a Golden Retriever just like Platinum.

"Hello Amber I haven't seen you since you gave birth to Crystal." she said.

"Auntie May?" said Platinum.

"Wow May you look good, after those years of working with your brother did you some good." said Amber.

"Not really once he got rid of Platinum and Crystal I was no longer needed so he sent me back home to our parents. But he did wanted me to get some gifts to Platinum and Crystal."

"He did?" Crystal and Platinum questioned. Cleo and Jayden carried two boxes each for Crystal and Platinum.

"Yep Platinum the two silver boxes are for you and Crystal the pink ones are yours." May said. Platinum opened his first in one box it had a top hat with a letter on it. Platinum took the letter off.

"**_Dear Platinum, _**

**_I know that once I left you and your sister I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to talk to me. So this is going to be nice and short maybe. I know that one day I'm going to be put to death because of the crimes that I did. So in this first box is a suit with a top hat. If your sister gets married after I die whenever that will be, I want you to wear this and walk her down the aisle. I had this suit when I got married to her mother Amber. She was the love of my life but I didn't want her, you or my baby girl Crystal to be in any of the mess I got myself into. And in the second box it was nice suit for whenever you get married._**

**_Love Dan_**

**_P.S: If I have grandkids from you and your sister then theirs something in there for them also._**"

Platinum looked in the second box, it was a suit and a few collars with tags.

"Platinum that's the family symbol the Ravens. The family business symbol is something else." said May. Amber saw that the aunt had the family symbol on her collar with was a two guns in a "X" format. Then Crystal opened her first box. When she told out a dress Amber started crying, and the dress had a letter on it also. She took it off.

"**_Dear my baby girl Crystal_**

**_I know that I wasn't that much of a father to your and your brother, and that when I had to leave you guys you were heart-broken but I'm not sure if you remember that. You will always be my little princess. You and your mother were the queen and princess in my life. If you meet you mother one day give this to her she never knew that I had this with me. In the second box, I want you to wear that outfit when you get married, and I something told me to put a few bows in the box also. Your just like your crazy momma she had to have a bow around her neck. So there are a few bows for you also. And if I have any grandpups from my baby girl and if its also a girl then there are some more bows in the box. _**

**_Love Dan_**"

Crystal opened the second box, and took out a beautiful wedding dress. Duke was taken out the room by Cleo while Crystal was reading the letter.

"Daddy went through all of this." Crystal asked.

"Yep, and he wanted me to tell you something before he died. Also wanted me to tell the both of you that he's sorry for all the horrible things he did to you and your team. And that he hope he can forgive him. I heard that you two visit her father's grave, so he should be happy wherever he's at." May said.

"Crystal do you want to try on the dress." her mom asked. Crystal nodded and walked to put the dress on. When she came back the dress was beautiful on her and the bow that Duke gave her went well with it. Amber started crying.

"My baby is going to be a bride." she said.

"Mom your going to make me cry." Crystal walked back to take the dress off. When she did she put it back in the box before Duke walked back in. The day went by fast and they got everything done that was planned for that day. Katie was hanging with Ryder after dark. They were just walking in the back of the Lookout.

"Its so calm and beautiful out here tonight." Katie said.

"Yea it is."Ryder put his hand on her waist. Katie looked at him. "O sorry about that."

"It's okay I don't mind, we older now Ryder. We're not those same ten year old kids anymore."

"I know we're nineteen years old now." So Ryder just took Katie's hand instead. "Katie I know we knew each other for years now, so I wanted to ask you something."

Sure what's up." Ryder took Katie by her waist and came in for a kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart she looked at him. "Ryder what was..."

"Katie I'm in love with you and I wanted to ask you if want to make this official. And I mean being boyfriend and girlfriend after we're done with Duke and Crystal's wedding."

"Yes I would love to Ryder." They hugged. Behind a building Cleo was standing there. She heard everything that was going on and what they were talking about.

"I knew this day was going to happen, I guess I was to late." Cleo said then she grabbed a box, stepped on it and ran off. Katie and Ryder heard something break, so they ran to see where it was coming from. They looked behind the building, and saw a thin box, it had Ryder's name on it.

"Who's it from?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but its for me." He opened it. "Its a watch that is broken with the Paw Patrol symbol in it with my name."

"But who is it from?" Katie asked as she looked at Ryder.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ryder didn't get that much sleep, but he got out his bed and looked at the watch that was on the table.

"Who wanted me to have this watch?" he thought to himself. Then someone knocked on his door. "Come in." The door opened and it was Jayden.

"Hey Ryder. Man what happen it looked like you didn't get that much sleep last night." Jayden said as he walked in.

"Not much. I found this box yesterday while I was hanging with Katie, but there was no one around. The box had my name on it, and so does the watch. It's strange, and it smells like strawberry perfume. I don't know anyone that wears strawberry perfume. Katie is more of a vanilla type."

"How do you know that?" Jayden asked him.

"Well as long as I've known her. She always smelled like vanilla. I pay attention to her alot, but I never told her that I was in love with her." Ryder got dressed and went downstairs, and Jayden was behind him. When they got downstairs the police was there.

"Morning boys." said Police Chief Frank.

"Morning." they both said. Then Chase and them ran in.

"So what's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Well you haven't seen the new memebers of the police family. Bring them in." Aaliyah and Andrew walked in.

"Well Police Chief Frank I know that their memebers of the police." Then four boy pups walked in behind their parents. "Wait Aaliyah and Andrew had pups. When?"

"Awhile back Ryder they are only 4 weeks old. Their a week older then Chase's kids." said Aaliyah.

"Boys this is Ryder." said Chase.

"Hi." they said.

"Hi, what are your names?"

"I'm AJ, and these are my brothers..."

"Kevin"

"Calvin"

"And Nate"

"Well its nice to meet all of you." said Ryder.

"Guys the other pups are in the play room right now, you guys can go play with them." said Chase. The four boys ran off to the playroom. Katie walked in.

"Hey Ryder have you seen Cleo?" she asked.

"No I haven't, check her room." So her, Jayden, and Ryder went upstairs and knocked on her door, but noticed that her door was open so they opened the door. They walked in and saw her in the bed still sleep, and Kari was next to her also sleep. "Lets let her sleep in, we can still do the wedding stuff without her for today." Ryder said. So they closed her door and went back downstairs. Crystal and Duke just got back from shopping for the clothes for the puppies. The police were there to help them clean the Lookout.

"Duke Crystal do you have a honeymoon planned?" asked Aaliyah.

"No not yet, we're still looking. Why?" Crystal asked.

"Don't worry about it." Andrew said. Duke and Crystal looked at each other and back at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" they all heard that it was coming from the playroom, so everyone ran in there. The pups were watching Jupitar and Kevin fighting. So Trixie and Aaliyah started to break it up.

"Okay okay now stop this." said Aaliyah.

"Back it up back it up BACK IT UP!" Trixie yelled. The two pups stopped. Kevin was sitting on top of Jupitar. "Boy can you please get off my daughter." said Trixie. Before Kevin got up, he farted on her. Trixie and Aaliyah eyes were watering.

"Kyle did you give him half of your sandwich again?" Aaliyah yelled. The officer walked away. "I'll take that as a yes, you know that gives him gas. O goodness."

"You are one nasty boy." Jupitar yelled at him.

"So." he farted again but this time it was in her face. "You'll get use to it." Jupitar attacked him, they rolled out of the playroom, and crashed into Cleo and Kari who just woke up.

"OMG what died in this place. Kevin? What are you doing here without your parents. OMG you two smell bad!" Cleo and Kari said at the same time.

"Sorry Cleo." they both said.

"Katie I'll take care of them by giving them a bath, and boy you go outside and take a poop. No one and I mean human or K9 should be farting like that. You know the spot where you take a poop, now go please. Kari get the box of candles please, and light one up." Cleo said.

"No problem." Kari said and walked to the closet and got the big box of candles. A half an hour passed and Kevin came back in.

"Boy it took you a half an hour to handle your business. Officer Kyle can you please stop giving him those sandwiches." Cleo said.

"But they're so good. It's a turkey, ham, bacon, salami, roast beef with blue cheese, american cheese and pepper jack, with honey mustard and pickles on it." Kyle and Kevin said. Everyone looked at the both of them. Katie was about to puke.

"Don't pay him no mind." said the Police Chief. Then everyone heard something drop, and it sound heavy, they turned their heads and saw Cleo out cold on the floor. Frank, Ryder, and Jayden ran to her. Duke had his medicine bag with him. Jayden picked her up and took her the the health room.

"While she doesn't have a fever, or anything else." said Duke.

"Wait she coming around." said Brittany.

"What happen?" Cleo asked as she got up.

"You passed out." said Chase. Then they heard a loud growl. The pups went under their parents legs in fear. Kari knew that sound, but didn't say anything. Katie saw her face.

"Okay Kari what's going on?" she asked. Then Kyle had a double cheese burger in his hands. Cleo got up and took it out of his hands.

"Yum thank you Officer Kyle." Cleo said while eating.

"I don't think I have to answer that, because she just showed what happen. Cleo hasn't been eating for awhile." Kari said. They all looked at Cleo as she was eating. Jayden shook his head.

"Cleo how long have you been doing this?" asked Platinum.

"Three weeks." she said.

"THREE WEEKS!" They all yelled, then Kari walked in with some strawberries.

"Yay, I love strawberries." Cleo said cheering.

"You know that starving yourself is not good for you, right." said Duke.

"I know, but my body is use to it, so I can survive without eating for this long. That's what Ryder's dad did to me and the people that lived around me. So don't argue with me, cause I'm not going to listen ask Kari this isn't the first time this happen."

"This is her fifth time, so I gave up trying to talk to her about this. I just bring her food when she passes out."

"Mommy, Kevin and Jupitar are fighting again." said Luna. Trixie, Rocky and Aaliyah ran off to stop them.


	11. Chapter 11

The day is the day for the loves bird to get married, Crystal was at Katie's with the girls and Cleo while Duke was with Ryder at the Lookout. That morning Katie woke up early to make sure that the location was good and ready to go. When she got back, the girls were up, but was trying to wake up Cleo and Kari.

"Cleo Kari wake up." said Katie.

"Fine I'm up I'm up." Cleo said bit ended up rolling off the sofa and landing on her back, and Kari.

"I'm up and Cleo can you please get off of me please."

"Sure, but my head is going to be on your back."

"No problem." They both went back to sleep.

"Don't make me Marshall and his water cannon." said Everest. They didn't move.

"Chase and his megaphone?" said Skye. Still nothing.

"Well don't look at me, cause Zuma is a water rescue dog, so that's not going to help." said Azul.

"Yea, and Rocky is a recycling dog, so he's no good to wake them up." said Trixie.

"Maybe if we call Aaliyah and ask her to bring Kevin and that sandwich." said Crystal. Kari and Cleo jumped up.

"That's not going to be needed." they both yelled and got up. Cleo got up and picked up Kari.

"Cleo why do you pick her up all the time?" asked Everest.

"I have no idea. Why do I pick you up?" Cleo said questioning herself. So Cleo put her down and they walked to the bathroom. After twenty minutes of hearing them singing and acting like they don't have any sense. Cleo and Kari finally got out the bathroom. Duke and the guys were there waiting for Cleo to give them a bath, while the girls were in the back getting their fur brushed by Katie. The pups were playing with Jayden and Ben inside.

"Are you two done singing and being crazy? asked Chase.

"Chase I know your my older brother but have some fun." Kari said with a smile on her face.

"I can have fun."

"Only when your with Skye." Kari started to make kissing sounds.

"Kari stop teasing him, or I will tell him." Cleo said as she was drying her hair. Then Ryder came in the room.

"Hey Cleo." he said.

"Yo whats up. Let me guess you need a haircut." she said and walked away from him.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. You just sit down in that chair, and let me get the boys bath ready. And Rocky your up first. Don't let me get Trixie please."

"Fine." Rocky said and walked behind Cleo. Kari walked to Ben, and smiled seeing him play with the pups.

"You look cute." she finally said. Ben looked up and just smiled. "I still have to get my make-up on."

"With or without make-up you still look beautiful." Ben said as he walked to her and kissed her cheek. "But you know that its going to be hard to hide our secret forever. Cleo and Jayden are the only two that know, about us being together as a married couple, and Trixie only thinks that we're dating."

"I know, Chase asked me yesterday where was I for the whole of last week."

"You mean before or after Trixie and Azul's fight? Did you answer him?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a good time to tell him."

"Well lets not worry about that now, things need to get done here." Ben kissed her lips. Cleo was cutting Ryder's hair while the boys were all taking a bath. Jayden was helping her. Kari and Ben walked in with the pups infront of them. All of them were looking handsome. Crystal remained in the back, but the rest of them walked out.

"AAAWW our kids look so cute right Chase." Skye said.

"Well you mean cute and handsome." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Mommy do I have to wear the bow on my collar." Jupitar asked.

"Girl leave the bow on, its only for today. It ain't going to kill you." Trixie said then saw Rocky in the tub with a face saying "leave the girl alone." So Trixie walked to him, and kissed his cheek. "Fine I'll be nice."

"Sure you will Trixie." They turned and saw Duke's family walking in. Scar was back. Cleo rolled her eyes and started doing her hair.

"Cleo Cleo Cleo." Katie ran out with two dresses in her hands.

"O lordy, yes Katie."

"Look I found our dresses for today. The pink one is mine."

"Let me guess I have the red one." Katie nodded her head. "Okay Kari go find that red headband, and something red for you."

"You got it." Kari said and ran off. Ben and Jayden looked at each other, and back at Cleo who had the dress on over her tank top. Then Cleo took the tank top off and her pants that she had on under the dress and threw it on the table. Kari came back with the red headband and a red ribbon for herself. Cleo was done with her hair and Ryder's so she walked off to the boys who were drying off. Katie and Cleo worked to get them ready. Ryder started to smell something.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"It smell like strawberries." said Everest.

"It is strawberries." said Azul.

"Yea Cleo loves that smell." said Trixie.

"Does she have a strawberry perfume." Ryder asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure, I'm never in Cleo's room." They all looked at Kari who was putting the ribbon on.

"Why are you guys looking at me for?" she asked.

"Kari does Cleo have a strawberry perfume?" Zuma asked. Cleo was doing Marshall's claws but Kari saw the look on her face.

"Not sure why are you asking me?"

"Your always in Cleo's room, so we thought that you might know." Chase said.

"Well nope sorry I can't help." Kari walked away. Ryder looked at Cleo who was eating a strawberries as she was doing Chase claws now. Katie was in the back with Crystal and her mom.

"Crystal this is going to be the best wedding ever." she said.

"Thanks Katie I can't wait until I'm finally going to get married to the love of me life." Crystal said and started to giggle. The boys heard her from the front.

"Crystal go easy on the giggling." yelled Trixie.

"Then stop listening Trixie." Crystal yelled back. Katie laughed alittle and so did Amber.

"Crystal do you know anyone that wears strawberry perfume?" asked Katie.

"No not really, why whats up."

"Its nothing."

"Let me guess, another girl likes Ryder."

"Yea we were hanging out one night, and we heard something break, so we checked it out. Then we saw a box with his name on it, and a watch was inside but its broken now. And the whole thing smelled like strawberry."

"Well Cleo is the only one around the age group with you and Ryder, and she loves strawberries the fruit everything that deals with strawberries Cleo loves. I know I went through a shopping spree with her and Kari. Cleo also has a strawberry perfume, and I know that for a fact. And I did notice that she use to get red when Ryder is near her sometimes."

"So I think Cleo's your girl. And she was the one that left that gift for Ryder, but to stay on the safe side don't say anything to her or Ryder until you notice it." said Amber. Then Ryder walked in the room.

"Wow Ryder I love your hair, who did it for you?" Katie asked.

"Cleo did."

"She did a good job."

"Yea she did. Katie what's wrong?"

"Nothing why."

"You look worried about something. Or that your going to loss me to Cleo which willn't happen."

"Wait how..."

"Cleo has a thing for strawberries, it took me awhile for me to understand what was going on with her like her change in attitude. But I know Cleo likes me, but I don't have feelings for her. She's like a sister to me, my feelings are for you." Ryder said and kissed Katie on the cheek. Crystal smiled but then smelled something. She turned her head and saw Kari in the corner walking out of the room. Amber saw her daughter's face and looked in the same direction. So she got up and walked out the room. Kari was talking to Cleo who had a burger in her mouth.

"So they both know that its me. O well I'm not worried anymore. I can careless about it. Come on lets get the ribbon fixed up. Thank goodness that Ben is wearing a black bowtie." Cleo said to Kari then they both walked away. Ryder and Jayden took everyone to the wedding location which was in a building that was near the Lookout. The inside was decorated like Crystal and Duke wanted it. People started to walk in the building admiring the inside and taking their seats. Ryder stood in the front as Duke walked down. Then the rest of them walked down with Cleo behind them. Platinum and Crystal were at the end.

"Are you ready to do this Crystal?" Platinum asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to get married to Duke." Crystal said with a smile and a tear came down her face.

"Okay lets get you married." Crystal smiled at her brother and they started to walk down the ally. Duke saw her in the dress, his face got light and a smile grew big. Crystal stood right infront of him. They both mouth "I love you" to each other.

"Today we are here to have these to pups... haha I mean dogs married. I can't forgetting that you guys are getting older." said Ryder.

"So Crystal and Duke do you guys have anything to say to each other before we continue and Ryder starts to forget everything else." said Cleo. They laughed. Duke's family was in the first, Snow already started crying. Josh rolled his eyes when he saw his wife. Scar and Blaster were smiling. Snowdrop, Jill, Ghost and his wife Lala were cheering him on. Lola was there also but she had tape on her mouth so she can't say a thing, but what scared Duke, Crystal and the team was that she was crying.

"It looks like someone finally got the message through her head." said Trixie.

"Trixie be quiet." they all yelled. Ryder and Cleo shook their heads, the audience started laughing. Everyone was use to the dogs yelling at Trixie when she say something rude.

"Duke do you have anything to say to Crystal?" Ryder asked.

"Yea." Duke took a look at Crystal, and put his paw and hers. "Crystal, it was like something in my heart opened up when I first met you. Your brother may have scared me at first, and it took me sometime to try my best not to be scared of him whenever I was round you."

"I was not that scary." Platinum yelled then laughed.

"Platinum please when I put my head under his chin, he would ask me what are you doing your brother's going to kill me." Crystal said. Everyone laughed.

"So yea your brother scared me at first, but once I started to open up to you more. I started to have more fun being around you. Crystal I love you dearly and everything that we went through from you meeting my family and people from my past. We remain together during all this craziness, and I enjoy being with you." Crystal was trying not to cry. Cleo called at her.

"Crystal do you have anything to say to Duke?" Cleo asked. Crystal nodded with a smile.

"Duke, I don't have much to say, most of my words are going to end up as tears of how happy I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. Ninja Pup and Paw Patrol couple forever. Duke I've seen you on tv so many times, before you and the Paw Patrol came to Enchanted City. I always wanted to meet you guys, that's how we knew each and everyone of you. I enjoyed each minute that I had with you. I love you so much Duke, that it brings me to fear that I found the dog of my dreams."

"Crystal do you take Duke to be your husband?" Ryder asked.

"I do."

"Duke do you take Crystal to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do anyone disagree for these two to be married. Say something now or forever hold your piss." Cleo said.

"It's peace Cleo." said Chase and Wendy.

"I know that I made a mistake. My goodness I'm only human, arrest me for my crime." Cleo said to Chase and Wendy. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay within the power that I have I now pronounce you husband and wife." said Mayor Goodway.

"Duke give your girl some sugar." Cleo said as she jumped on Jayden's back. Ryder and Katie almost got kicked by her.

"Cleo your in a dress, legs close." said Katie.

"Sue me then." Cleo stick her tongue out. Jayden just laughed, and kissed Cleo on the cheek which she ended up giggling like crazy and fell off the alter.

"What are we going to do with her?" Duke asked.

"I have no idea, but she will always keep people laughing and smiling." Crystal said. All the dogs laughed as Jayden picked up Cleo off the floor. Then Duke grabbed Crystal by the collar, pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Go easy on the girl." said Snow, Jill, Blaster, Ghost, Snowdrop and Josh. Duke and Crystal are now married and they enjoyed the rest of their day. After the party the police department gave them two tickets for a trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12

After the last couple, Rocky and Trixie got married each dog on the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups were starting families of their own. Ryder has happy to see that his team were happy and having families of their own. Everyone was watching the puppies play outside. Until Crystal started to get double vision, and she started to rub her eyes. Duke saw her rubbing her eyes like crazy.

"Crystal what's wrong?" he asked.

"My eyes hurt, and going to go inside maybe its just the sun."

"Do you want me to go inside with you?"

"No I'll be fine." Crystal walked away. Cleo was inside hanging with her boyfriend Jayden, she saw Crystal walking in.

"You don't look that good. Let's give you a check, and don't fight with me about it." Cleo said. Then she walked to Crystal, picked her up and walked to the back room where she does check-ups at. She laid Crystal on her back, check her eyes, ears and started to feel her stomach. Cleo felt something hard lower her stomach so she got the Ultra-sound machine out, and put some gel on her fur. Crystal looked at her then back at the screen. Cleo saw a black circle on the screen.

"Is it bad Cleo?" Crystal asked. The only thing she got was a smile.

"Well I have good news and bad news for you."

"What's the good news.

"The good news is that your pregnant Crystal. Your eight weeks, so your going to give birth soon. Bad news is that your going to have to be on bedrest, but that's not my call. You stay here, let me get Katie and Trixie." Cleo left the room. Crystal was looking at the screen looking at the black circle. When Cleo walked back in, Katie and Trixie was behind her. They both took a look at the screen, and smiled at her. Trixie put her paw on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Yep your pregnant, your going to have to be put on bedrest, but its not going to be for that long. So your good. Do you want me to get Duke for you?" Trixie said. Crystal nodded yes. So Trixie left, Cleo picked her up, and put her at the side of the room where she had to stay. Duke ran in and slid but he ended up hitting a table. Crystal started to giggle

"Are you okay Duke?" she asked.

"I'm okay, but what about you Trixie told me that you wanted to see me."

"I did, guess what?" she sat up.

"What?"

"We're going to be parents."

"Say what?!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, your going to be a father Duke, I'm eight weeks. But Trixie put me on bedrest."

"I had a feeling she was, but we're going to be parents." he walked closer to her and licked her cheek. "The last time Trixie check, half of your eggs were done, but it looks like one made it."

"Yep, one made it and now we are going to be parents." Then Trixie and the rest of the dogs walked in. "Hey guys."

"Okay what's the news, cause Trixie is quiet and this isn't like her." Rocky said.

"Well its their news so I have to keep quiet." Trixie said.

"Well I'm pregnant." said Crystal with a big smile. The girls screamed. Trixie hold her ears. Zuma, Chase, Rubble and Platinum shut their wives mouths. Marshall put a pillow in Everest's mouth. "You guys are loud, but I'm eight weeks." Platinum walked to his sister, and hugged her.

"I'm going to be an uncle." he said. Then the puppies ran in, Trixie got up.

"STOP!" she yelled. They all stopped but started to slid. Crystal and Duke moved out the way and the puppies hit the wall. "Looks like they're starting early with the crashing." Trixie looked at the pups.

"Hi Auntie Crystal." said PJ, Storm, Montana, and Lee.

"Hey guys guess what."

"What?"

"Your going to have a cousin." Duke said.

"Yay, a real cousin." said Montana. She looks just like her sister Storm. They both look alike with white fur, but Storm has baby blue eyes and Montana has brown eyes like Grandma Amber.

"Yep." Crystal smiled at them.

"Daddy, when will we have cousins?" said Lyle, Penny and Christian.

"My dear nieces and nephew. Please, I'm not ready to have kids yet, and I'm not even married." said Kari as she walked in. Ben was next to her, he was laughing.

"Sorry Auntie Kari." they said. Skye just laughed, while Chase shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Come on now its time for bed." said Platinum.

"But Uncle Platinum." "But dad" said all the pups.

"No buts, now take your butts to bed." said Trixie. They all walked away out the room. Cleo walked with them.

"Thank goodness the Lookout got bigger for all of us to sleep inside." said Marshall. The dogs left the room to make sure that they aren't giving Cleo a hard time like the always do when its time for bed. Duke and Crystal fell asleep. Days that turned into weeks went by, Crystal was on bedrest, and if she needed to go somewhere Cleo would take her. In the morning while the Paw Patrol and Ninja dogs were out on a mission. Cleo, Katie, Jayden, Crystal, and all the puppies were watching on the TV. Kari and Ben went with Ryder. Crystal started to feel terrible pain, she howled. Cleo ran to her, and put her hand on her stomach.

"Katie lets go, this puppy is coming today. Jayden call Ryder." Cleo said as she picked up Crystal. Her and Katie ran downstairs, and went into a room. Cleo put her on the blanket. "Just breath okay, your only in labor right now." Crystal nodded her head. Katie got a cloth and wiped her head. Then Jayden ran in.

"Okay I called Ryder, he said that's they are on their way back."

"They finish the mission already?" asked Katie.

"Yes we did." said Ryder as he walked in. "We had help some people that got injured from a rock slide, and see if there was anyone left."

"Which was no one, and Rubble is clearing the rocks right now with the help of Rocky, Chase, Zuma, and the rest of the Ninja dogs." Duke said as he walked in with Skye. He saw Crystal laying on the blanket with her eyes closed, and breathing at a easy pace. "Crystal I'm here now." She opened one eye, and smiled until she closed her eyes tight in pain. Once the rest of the team came back to the Lookout, they saw Skye waiting for them with the puppies.

"Skye how is she?" asked Platinum.

"Nothing yet, but she waited me to stay out here so that none of you go inside." said Skye. Then they all heard a big howl. "Platinum remember you went though this with Wendy. Let Duke be there for your sister. Then Skye tag went off.

"Skye its me Duke, tell Trixie to come in if she's out there with you, we need her help." Trixie ran in the Lookout. Time went by, it was almost night time, and no one heard anything yet until Trixie came out.

"Trixie what's going on?" asked Wendy.

"That's why I'm out here, come on in." she said. They all walked in the Lookout and went into the health room. Crystal was laying on the blanket while Duke was sitting up both of them looking at the ball of fur that was sleep.

"Platinum meet your niece." said Crystal. Platinum and Wendy saw the little girl.

"Crystal she's beautiful, what's her name." asked Skye. Crystal and Duke looked at each other then at their daughter.

"Her name is Ice." they both said. Then Ice opened her eyes, she had Crystal's silver eyes.

"She has your eyes Crystal." said Everest. Duke was looking at his daughter, he started to tear up. Crystal noticed it, and kicked his leg so he come drop down to her level. Before he opened his eyes, Crystal licked his cheek, getting the tear. Platinum's kids trying to get past the adults, they ended up piling on the floor infront of Ice.

"I thought you guys were sleep?" asked Skye.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" The adults heard. So they ran in the next room where they all sleep, and saw Cleo under a huge pile of toys and books. "Help please." she said from under the pile. The adults looked at their kids. Platinum and Wendy got their group. Crystal and Duke saw this while Ice was on Duke's back sleep.

"Can you guys go to sleep without driving Cleo crazy?" asked Zuma as he looked at his two pups Stan and Blue.

"Zuma you and the guys help Cleo out, while the rest of us get the kids to bed." said Azul.

"Wait, where's Kari and Ben?" Chase asked. They puppies looked away.

"Good Night!" they all yelled. The adults gave their kids the look. Crystal was trying not to laugh while Duke shook his head. "They're locked in the closet." the puppies said. When they said that the adults looked at them, Crystal laughed harder, and Duke was trying not to laugh but it was hard. Rocky walked to the closet.

"Woof key." he said then a key came out of his pack. He unlocked the door, and saw Kari sleeping on top of Ben.

"Tomorrow, each and everyone of you will clean this room and say sorry to Cleo, Ben, and Kari." yelled Trixie.

"B...but *sigh* yes Auntie Trixie" "Yes mom" said all the pups. The adults got Cleo free, and put all the pups to bed.

"Next time, you guys are putting your own pups to bed. Your lucky that I love each one of you." Cleo said as she was carrying Kari and Ben. Duke and Crystal were happy about their new daughter. They ended up felling asleep with Ice between the both of them.

**The End.**

**Hey guys if you have any ideas or request let me know. Message me. **


End file.
